Skinny Love
by Cabitha
Summary: A fanfic with a song in it and cheesy auslly AU fluff. Loosely based on the ark video "Butterflies"


**AU, Review. This is something I wrote a while ago, it's pretty fluffy and just sort of weird for me so I didn't post it, I don't really like it all that much, but I did put a lot of effort into it at the time, so I just thought I'd share it. Don't judge on the Austin and Ally fandom. It's actually not a bad show just aimed a bit at younger kids. Kind of a song-fic, but not really…**

**I would be nicer than the Disney producers and make auslly get together a lot earlier if I owned this show. But I don't.**

In class, again. Ally Dawson sits alone in the back, she has friends, well, a friend but she prefers to sit alone in school because it's SO important to her father that she excels. Really she could care less about school and grades and all that, but since her mom left, she tries to be the best she could. Just to prove her wrong. Nobody knew that of course, because she liked to keep her issues private.

But she found it hard to focus in this class because there was assigned seats. And Ally did not have the best luck with assigned seats. Her seat in this class happened to give her a perfect view of Austin Moon, if she turned her head to the right very obviously. He was only one seat away though, ONE FREAKING SEAT! Austin Moon, her crush of six years, though they were friends enough and got along really well in class projects and things, they were on completely different sides of the social spectrum. Ally wasn't exactly the class pariah, she was just… forgettable, no one ever remembered shy, introverted Ally. Austin, however, was one of the funniest people in the school, and a happy, excitable, adorkable guy. And man, did he have a nice smile! And if he caught you staring at him, he would just wink and never tell a soul, do you know how hard it is to find someone that nice?

Ally tried to fake an interest in ribosomes and nuclei, she could help sneaking a look at him. It wasn't helpful though, she saw him receiving a note from Rene Mercer, the class princess, and also Ally's bully. Ally didn't hold anything against Rene, she had similar pressures in her life as Ally, her mother was a CEO of some sort of huge business, so she felt the need to be the best as well. In academics and social circle of high school, so Ally related, but was sick of being pushed around by her. And she did not appreciate watching her flirt with Austin, but what could she do. So she turned her head back to the teacher—Mr. Kelsie—and tried to ignore the tapping on her arm, wait? Tapping on her arm? She saw Amy Sullivan jabbing a folded up note into her shoulder. Ally didn't get notes very often so she stared at it for a minute until she realized that she actually had to open it.

Ally hey its Austin you wanna be my partner for the science project? meet me after school at the park?

Ally stared at the note in confusion, first at the awful grammar and then at the fact that he had written this to her? Why did he want her to be his nerd partner? He could have chosen any other high grading kid. Like Rene for example. Did he write it? Maybe it was a prank. She asked Amy in eye-convo. Yeah, it was him. Okay then… She nodded quickly at him. Why not give it a shot?

Austin was in heaven, thank god he had asked Ally to be his partner, she had no reason to be so pariah-ish, she was pretty and funny and engaging. He had no idea why she wasn't on the top of the school social pyramid with him or Rene. But that didn't matter right now. She kept talking about her home life and how she worked at her dad's store. Somewhere along the way she mentioned how she wrote songs. He started bugging her about it:

"Please sing me one?"

"No!" She would reply

"Why not?"

"Because they aren't that good!"

"I'm the only one who will hear you! C'mon Alls!"

"Oh all right!" She pulled out a leather bound book and tore out a page, she looked at him quickly, then began to sing:

**Skinny Love**

Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right at the moment this order's tall

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And in the morning, I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

**She faded out at the end, it was one of the most beautiful songs he had ever heard. And her voice was unbelievable!**

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" She looked at him,

"My Mom was a singer, I guess I inherited it from her, I wrote it for her actually, my dad used to call her skinny love because people used to think she was anorexic even though she ate more than anyone else we knew…" He got the feeling that she hadn't told this to many people and he felt extremely honored that she would share with him.

The feeling didn't last long. Rene walked up to them with purpose. She handed him a party invitation and smirked at Ally's song that was lying on the table, she rolled her eyes to her friends and scooped it up, crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the trash bin. She raised her eyebrows mockingly and walked away. Ally told him she had to go and sped back to her store/apartment. He stood up and hung his head in shame. Then he gathered his things and walked slowly to the trash bin.

Ally walked as fast as she could to her house and dialed Trish's number,

"Trish, can you come over?" she murmured.

"Sorry Ally, this history project is killing me! Gotta go Silly-Girl!" Ally rolled her eyes, typical. She went up to her practice room in vain. She sat there for an hour and then went to bed. Exciting life right?

It was Sunday that next day, so it was the day of Rene's party, Ally was going only to prove she was okay, so she picked out a cute floral bikini top and paired it with some short-but not too short-denim shorts. Her hair was slightly curly she had some white flip-flops. Trish was going too, but who knows what she's gonna wear? She's Trish.

Ally laughed and danced at the party, but she watched mostly, watched Austin flirt with Rene. Though it killed her inside, she couldn't stop. She had thought that he was into her but… guess not. However she did draw the line somewhere, and watching Rene slide her hands up and down his bicep down to his hand, grasping his hand in her own, was crossing it. She stared until he noticed, then he yanked his hand away, shaking his head. But Ally had had it! She glared, turned o her heels, and stalked away.

Austin could not believe that Rene tried to flirt with him, and that he didn't stop her was madness, WHAT HAD GOTTEN INTO HIM! He hated Rene, he got fireworks in his stomach whenever Ally looked at him, and seeing her look so angry with him, god, how will he fix this? He pushed Rene away quickly and ran after her, in vain. Ally ran track so he was completely out of his league in this field. But he had an idea for Monday, he knew now how to fix this. He just needed some planning time, and some guts. Guts were key.

The next day, he sat in the classroom and waited, then, in the middle of Mr. Kelsie's long, boring lecture, he passed a note to Amy as obviously as he could. The plan worked, Mr. Kelsie saw and called him up to the front and held out his hand for the note. Austin made it look like he was about to give it to him but then he snatched it away as quickly as he could. He grinned and opened it up, He sang:

**Skinny Love**

Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right at the moment this order's tall

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And in the morning, I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

**Ally looked mortified, but happy at the same time she got up and began to sing with him. They harmonized perfectly, and thankfully, Mr. Kelsie was just one of those teachers that was totally cool with everything so he just sat and waited,**

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

**Ally was nearly in tears at the end of it. Austin held out his hand, Ally took it, and as she did, the bell rung so they shrugged, walked over to their stuff and picked it up, and walked out the door. Austin pulled her into a corner and Ally pulled him close, then as their lips were about to touch, they heard Mr. Kelsie's rough monotone voice call out,**

**"I'll give you a late pass!"**

Okay, this is so weird to me, it's ooc and au and I don't even know what is going on with it, and… ya, review! I 3 Auslly. Flames are accepted but not appreciated


End file.
